


Inner Love

by juvia21



Category: Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvia21/pseuds/juvia21
Summary: Tutankhamen has strong feelings for Sphinx after he was saved and fears his best friend rejecting him. Little does he know that Sphinx may be the only one who doesn't know.A trade I did with Lone Thought back on an earlier version of Y-gallery.
Relationships: Sphinx/Tutankhamen (Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy)





	Inner Love

Disclaimer: I do not Sphinx and The Cursed mummy created by THQ nor make a profit off of this

Inner Love 

~Tutankhamen’s POV~

No matter how much I try to deny I can't get these feelings out of my head. The moment I first saw him, I had a crush.

I should introduce myself more properly, I am Prince Tutankhamen of Luxor. When I was living that is.

Ever since the dark god Set performed a ritual on me, I’ve been an undead mummy ever since.

The him I was talking about is Spinx. He saved me from Set and is even trying to return me to my original form. 

Spinx risked everything to find the canopic vases that had my soul trapped in them. In the end, it was because of my clumsiness that ended with being ultimately trapped like this.

When the last canopic vase was in my grasps, I dropped it. Throwing all the hard work Sphinx put into helping me down the drain.

Even then, Spinx didn’t get mad at instead he only wanted to help me even more. I couldn’t help but admire him even more and it slowly grew until I fell in love with him.

Of course, I could never tell him. Sphinx deserves someone more, not some clumsy oaf like me. Besides, if I were to tell him, Sphinx might reject my feeling and even not want to my friend anymore or worse not want me around him.

I just can’t risk that, so I try my best to hide my feeling but it becomes harder and by each passing day. He comes by to visit two days a week. I just wish there was some way to tell him.

~End of POV~

Tutankhamen was sitting near the fountain in the courtyard of Luxor Palace. “Tutankhamen there you are, I’ve been looking all over for you.” called out a voice.

Tutankhamen looked up to see Nefertiti coming toward him. “Is everything okay? You haven’t been yourself lately.”

“Y-yes. Everything is fine. There is nothing to worry about, Nefertiti, my love.” said Tutankhamen. Nefertiti didn’t buy it as she could obviously see something was wrong. 

“Are you sure? I know you’ve been a mummy for some time but Sphinx, Imhotep, and Anubis are working hard to help find a way to turn you back.”

“I know. I’m fine with it. I just that wish he- they are doing okay.” Nefertiti raises an eyebrow at that but didn’t question it.

Tutankhamen started to laugh nervously before standing. “I-I have to go.” said Tutankhamen before quickly running off.

Nefertiti was completely confused by this before turning to see Sphinx starting to walking by. She also noticed that Sphinx was covered in sweat and that his pants hugged his body tightly, leaving very little to the imagination.

"Sphinx, can you come here a minute?" called out Nefertiti. Sphinx made his way over to the young woman. "Hey Nefertiti, something wrong?" said Sphinx.

"Have you noticed anything different with Tutankhamen?" "Not that I know of. Then again." 

"What is it?" asked Nefertiti. "For some reason, Tut has been nervous around me at times?" said Sphinx.

Nefertiti thought about it briefly, coming to a conclusion. "In what way does he do so?" "Well, sometimes his face becomes red all of a sudden at times and makes an excuse to leave."

'It seems I am right.' thought Nefertiti. "Thank you for everything." said Nefertiti.

"Don't mention it. Osiris is almost done with the repairs to the canopic vase. Lord Anubis is helping and well….." started Sphinx.

"Tough to please?" "That's putting it mildly but yeah. Still working on 'repaying his favor'. Can't wait till the vase is ready."

"I still want to thank you for everything. I'm sure Tutankhamen will want to thank you as well, in his own way." said Nefertiti emphasizing the last part.

"No thanks will be needed. I just want to help my friends out the best I can. Well, I best wash up. I was hoping to catch up a little with Tut before heading back to, but it was still nice talking to you, Nefertiti." said Sphinx before leaving.

Nefertiti watched him leave. 'It seems he doesn't know of Tutankhamen's feelings for him. Maybe I should help a little. Sphinx is very attractive and I wouldn't mind sharing Tutankhamen with him.' thought Nefertiti walking off.

~The next day~

Sphinx was standing in front of the god of the dead after finishing yet another demanding task. “You have done well Sphinx. I believe you will be pleased to know that the canopic vase has finally been restored.” said Anubis. 

He raised a hand as a blue mist started to head toward Sphinx. Sphinx lifted his hands as the mist formed a canopic vase.

“You will also be pleased to know that you have finally repaid your debt for my help. That does not mean I will not call upon you again.”

The god of the dead stood close to Sphinx with a sly smirk on his face. “After all, I do enjoy having you around.” purred Anubis.

Sphinx’s face turned red as he stuttered to come up with something. Anubis merely chuckled. “That’ll be all for today. I’m sure Tutankhamen will be more than happy to return to his true form and thank you personally.”

Sphinx nodded before quickly leaving. As Sphinx made his departure, a smirk formed on Anubis’ face. 

‘So naive. Wonder if the prince will finally admit his feelings.’ thought Anubis as he watched Sphinx's tail sway back and forth.

A grin crossed his face. ‘I will have to say, the boy does have excellent taste.’ thought Anubis.

~Luxor Palace~

Tutankhamen was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. ‘How can I even tell him something like that? Sphinx is a good friend but what if he doesn't want to be around me anymore if I tell him.’ thought the young prince.

The more and more Tutankhamen kept thinking about Sphinx, the more his body reacted to it. The front of his bandages started to become damp as pre began to form.

Tutankhamen move the bandages out of the way, letting his hard cock breath. He let out a slight hiss as the cool air caressed his cock.

Tutankhamen massaged his stiff penis, giving firm strokes from the base to the tip. He a finger from his free hand to his mouth.

Tutankhamen brought it to his hole as he thought it was Sphinx. From the massive bulge his friend would sport after a hard day’s work, Tutankhamen knew he was pretty big.

He started to moan out as one finger became two before eventually three. Tutankhamen let out a sharp gasp when he found his prostate.

“Sphinx!” cried out Tutankhamen as he came, his seed covering his hand and stomach. 

Tutankhamen was still panting as he came down from his sex high. By the time he noticed someone was at the door it was too late.

"Tut are you...." started Sphinx as burst into the room. Tutankhamen was completely stunned in embarrassment and shame.

Not only was he still covered in cum but he also moaned out Sphinx's name.

Tutankhamen was sure that Sphinx heard him. He closed his eyes expecting to hear some form of disgust.

It wasn't until Tutankhamen felt a strange yet familiar wave of energy engulf his body. He opened eyes and saw his bandages falling away as his body returned back to its original state.

When the magic finally faded away, Tutankhamen was back to the way he once was only his complexion was slightly paler than before.

He expected Spinx to leave and dared a glance upward. Only to be surprised that was right in front of him and kissed him.

Tutankhamen closed his eyes as a tear of joy ran down his cheek. When the kiss finally broke for air, the young prince was still too stunned.

"Th-this...this can't be real. This has to be a dream." said Tutankhamen.

A smirk formed on Sphinx's face before he flipped the young prince over.

Without warning, he gave the firm rear a smack. "Did that hurt?" 

"A-a little." A blush present on the former mummy's face. Sphinx pulled Tutankhamen into another kiss before pulling away.

"Have to say, I never knew you like me that way." said Sphinx. 

"Th-then you're not mad?" asked Tutankhamen. "Not at all. In fact, how about we clean you up before having a little fun."

Sphinx brought his mouth to the young prince's stomach. Tutankhamen trembled and groaned his body still sensitive.

Sphinx's tongue easily cleaned all the cum from Tutankhamen's stomach before moving to the cum covered hand.

He gave each digit a slow lick before sucking on it lightly. When he was done, Sphinx was now face to face with Tutankhamen's cock.

"This needs to be cleaned too." Tutankhamen let out a sharp gasp at the feeling of Sphinx's tongue on his cock.

Sphinx swirled his tongue over the sensitive the head before taking the cock into his mouth and sucking it.

Tutankhamen bucked his hips a little pushing more of his cock into his friend's mouth. Sphinx only responded by bobbing his head, giving long hard sucks.

"Ah, ah Sphinx I'm going to." moaned out Tutankhamen before he came. Sphinx eagerly licked and swallowed every drop before pulling away.

His face went lower he licked the twitching hole. "Sphinx!" cried out the prince as the wet appendage entered him.

Sphinx enjoyed the sounds he getting as he continued to slurp at the hole. He eventually pulled his tongue away and admired the work he did. 

Sphinx look up and the smirk on his face widened at the huffing and flushed cheeked prince. The front of his pants were stained with as Sphinx’s cock strained against its confines.

Sphinx pulled back to undo his pants.Tutankhamen licked his suddenly dry lips at the sight of the large member.

Sphinx trailed the tip of his cock against Tutankhamen’s hole. “Please.” begged Tutankhamen wanting it in already.

“Please what? You’re going to have to be a little more specific, Tut.” said Sphinx with a wide smirk present on his face.  
“Please put it in?” Sphinx brought his mouth close to Tutankhamen’s ear. “And then what?” 

Tutankhamen’s cheeks reddened before he spoke again. “I want you to fuck me.” Sphinx only chuckled.

“Your wish is my command.” whispered Sphinx as he lined his cock up and began to slowly push in. 

His cock lubed by pre cum and saliva. Tutankhamen let out a gasp of pain but soon became a moan of pleasure. 

Once he was all the way in, Sphinx stayed completely still. He eventually pulled back until only the tip was in before slamming back in. 

The young prince let out a loud moan as the head brushed against his sweet spot. Sphinx chuckled as he made sure each long and slow thrust hit its mark. 

“Is this what you wanted?” “Yeeess.” Sphinx started to thrust faster and harder. His thrust becoming shorter, striking the Tutankhamen's sweet spot again and again.

Tutankhamen moans as his were nipples played with, each new thrust in earning a pinch, and each pull out getting a teasing rub.

“I’m so close.” moaned the young prince. “Go ahead. Let it all out.” said Sphinx. No sooner than Spinx say that, Tutankhamun came with a loud moan.

His cum splashing in between them. Sphinx gave a few more thrust into the tighting heat before cuming as well. 

The pair panted as they slowly came down from their sex high. Spinx moved in to give Tutankhamen a kiss.

The young prince eagerly returned the kiss before they had to pull away from air. “This almost feel like a dream.”

“Well it’s not, Tut.” “How did you figure it out?” asked Tutankhamen. “Oh Nefertiti told me and that you’d be here. 

‘She also said she love to watch if we play again.” said Sphinx. The young prince was completely speechless.

Not only did Nefertiti knew his feeling for Sphinx, but she also planned this and wanted to watch them.


End file.
